Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Cura
This article is about Cura and Besi's appearance in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. For the characters in other contexts, see Cura and Besi. Cura was confirmed to be a playable character on 2/29/16 alongside Chelsea Rench and other characters in the One Day They'll Know trailer. Cura is confirmed to have a major role in the plot. Besi was revealed as a costume option for Cura on 5/12/17. She is a brand new character that is alluded to Chelsea's Plugsuit blueprints that looks a little suspiciously like Cura... Background Cura Cura is a robot created in the 1980s but was canned for "being too real". She was deactivated and left to gather dust in a research facility that eventually was being renovated into what would become the Sports Resort. Almost 30 years later, Cura was discovered by Unten and other people trapped at the Sports Resort and was reactivated by Aran Leverletto. Since her reawakening, Cura remains a curious robot that wants to explore the world. She met up with friendly mechanic named Chelsea, who she gets repairs from and lives with, alongside the Sparkling Ray. Besi Besi is a mysterious robot that Chelsea is building during the events of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. She seems equipped to dispatch foes in a way that Cura does... can Chelsea be truly trusted? Is she all that she seems? Ray's paranoia gets the best of him and activates the robot... the rest has yet to be written. Moveset Standard Attacks Special Moves Finisher Taunts Cura *'Up Taunt' - Sits with her legs crossed, tapping her legs before getting back up. *'Side Taunt' - Opens up her arm to pull out a rotary phone and attempts to call a friend, but she is never on the other line. *'Down Taunt' - Pulls her left arm and has it crawl around her as she giggles. Besi *'Up Taunt' - Moos like a cow. *'Side Taunt' - Takes out a crate of leeks and eats them all. *'Down Taunt' - Pokes at her horn, glitching out her eyes in the process. Victory Poses Cura *Pats her skirt as she strikes a pose. *Opens up some old soda and drinks it as she leans back in the air. *Cura picks up the camera and throws it before vaporizing it with her heat vision. *If Cura fights alongside Chelsea: Chelsea hugs Cura, smiling. *If Cura fights alongside Ray: The two give each other two thumbs up. *If Cura uses Clark as a TAGOS: Clark looks irritated at Cura as Cura offers a high five. *If Cura fights alongside Chelsea and Ray and uses Clark as a TAGOS: Beams brightly as the four go into a big group hug. Besi *Besi floats upwards until she leaves the screen, before falling down hard. *Besi is trapped inside a crate, slamming her fists against the crate as it collapses. *Besi uses her Freeze Vision to create a ice statue of Chelsea's logo. Trophies TBA Trivia *Cura's moveset is based off her movepool in Shards of Reality, her moveset in Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord, and her moveset in Toroko Warriors. Her finisher is based off her finisher in Fantendo Sports Resort, which was also referenced in Shards of Reality. *Besi is a new character that acts as a more direct doppleganger to Cura, although she doesn't have a agenda against Cura. She was created by Exotoro. *Cura's multiple arm references throughout the game is a reference to the change in her artwork, which mainly changes her arms as they were generally disliked. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Characters